1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video contents display system, a video contents display method, and a program for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, apparatuses which can record video contents such as TV programs for long hours have prevailed. These recording apparatuses include what is called hard disk recorder (hereinafter referred to as HDD recorders) containing hard disk devices, home servers, and personal computers (hereinafter simply referred to as PCs). The prevalence is due to the increased storage capacities and reasonable prices of information recording devices such as hard disk devices.
With a common HDD recorder, a user uses the functions of an apparatus to select one to be viewed out of a plurality of recorded programs, from a list of program titles and the like. On this occasion, the plurality of programs, selection candidates, are displayed in a list of what is called thumbnails. The user selects a program while viewing the thumbnails.
Practical use has also been made of apparatuses that contain a plurality of tuners to enable recording of a plurality of programs being currently broadcast. These apparatuses also display a plurality of recorded programs as is the case with weekly program guide tables in newspapers and the like.
However, to allow one of a plurality of recorded programs to be selected for viewing, the above conventional apparatuses list only a plurality of program names displayed in one screen or only one thumbnail for each program, in one screen. These lists are thus not easy to see for users. Further, the display of a plurality of recorded programs similar to that in weekly program guide tables is not easy to see either. Moreover, users have difficulty in an operation of retrieving a desired one out of many recorded programs.